Immortals
by sahi.sony.1
Summary: Bad luck haunts Sakura.Everyday of her life is filled with drama. It could be quite tiresome , if continued. You either fit in or you remain that odd one ,whom everyone picks on . Main Pairings: Sakura X Kakashi , Sakura x Madara ,
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hated embarrassment. She hates it , doesn't mean embarrassment hates her. Sakura and embarrassment have become synonyms. She is one of those fools who trips and falls flat on their first day of school. Yup, she tripped on her own foot and got intimate with the floor as she entered the Konoha high – magical school which immortals go to.. She got up on her knees and stood up dusting her skirt , white shirt and black blazer. She looked at her palm and saw that it was bleeding . What a grand entry.

"Hey ,you are so clumsy "

She looked up in the direction of the person who was obviously having fun at her expense. She is a blonde girl with sky blue eyes and she looked quite pretty . More than her beauty , she liked the way she carried herself with confidence.

"Hey, why isn't your palm healing by itself. "

"Hn" Sakura replied

"What's your name ? I am Ino. Are you going to class 10 , section 6"

" I am Sakura, yes I am going there too"

"That is great come with me. We can go together. We are already so late . Must have missed at least 20 minutes of the class . I missed the bus , dad drove me all the way to school. How I wish ,I knew teleportation technique. We can't use it until we are fully developed. Hope we turn 18 years old soon, so that we can be wherever we want to be, at snap of our fingers."

"Hey, which school did you attend for 1st nine years of your study? I went to Iwa junior"

" Kiri Junior"

"Ho, that's great and why is your hand still bleeding".

 **I didn't plan to answer her question. So, I resorted to nonsensical reply** "Hmmm"

"You don't seem to talk much. But that's fine with me. We are going to be great friends".

"Hey, we arrived to our destination. Let us conquer the class with our beauty and talent" Ino declared it to her friend while dragging her into the class.

Class was very huge, almost the size of a Kiri playground. All the benches were far behind with kids seated on the benches. There were innumerable mirrors attached on the ceiling, reflecting every crook and corner of the room. It looked less of a classroom and more of a palace , with all glass decorations around. Magnificent would be the right word to describe the display.

"So beautiful" Ino said.

She silently agreed with her, too tired to open her mouth and express her feelings in words.

She looked away from the beautiful ceiling , as she wanted to analyze the students around. She felt shiver run down her spine as she felt something eerie in the surroundings. Whatever it is , it is not good. She caught group of people in the middle of the stadium like dias . They wore black cloaks with red cloud patterns as design. They didn't look like their class members as they were tall , huge and carried authority . They couldn't be professors either as they have uniforms on. They must be upper class men. The question is that ,what are they doing in the class whilst all the freshers looked like they would run to their Mamas, to hide behind them. She was sure that she was late to the class by 20 minutes. So, she had missed whatever has happened .

"You have got some nerve coming late on the first day of your class" Blue haired man said.

She felt Ino grip her wrist tightly. Ino looked scared . So was she. Those men looked predatory.

Rest of the cloaked members turned their attention from the students on the benches to the girls , who stood at the entrance of the door.

In the blink of an eye, they were no longer in front of benches but in front of them . They must have teleported. She knew , eyeing her socks which rode down her leg wasn't the best thing to do while cloak members stared at her . So, she lifted her head to look at the men who were trying to intimidate them. She swept her eyes across the men in front of her, a black haired man with a pony tail and tear ducts under his eyes, a blue haired man who reminded her of a large blue shark, a blonde man with hair style similar to Ino, an orange haired man with piercings on, all over his face , a red haired man with brown eyes and a grey haired man with hair slicked backwards with distinctive purple eyes.

"Where is your tie" black haired man enquired Sakura

She looked at the man who looked displeased at her incomplete dress.

"I forgot" she replied.

"Why haven't you forgotten wearing clothes , yeah, you should have came naked" man with the blonde hair stated.

She gave a disgusting look to the blond man. She felt like slapping the girly man for talking to her that way. But she stayed quiet as she knew better than to make enemies on her 1st day of school. This isn't some human school where she settled things with her fist. This is immortal world where people use their powers to torture others just to test their powers. She had beforehand experience in these immortal schools where she got her skin burned for whole 4 hours and there were no scars, just the pain. She may be an immortal but she is part human too, unlike pure breed immortals her body heals slowly, resulting in blood loss and anemia. Another reason for her to stay away from violence, even though her hand was itching to plant her fist into the smug blonde's face.

She drew her gaze away from the blond man , who was looking at her with arrogance.

"Introduce yourselves. Name, age, speciality and element" orange haired man ordered.

"My name is Ino. I am 15 years old and I could manipulate people. My elements are wood and sand"

"Sakura. 14 years old. Going to turn 15 soon. Can go transparent and walk through objects and living things. My elements are water and earth "

"Ino, what do you mean by manipulate people. Is it body moments or mentally" orange haired man enquired

"I can control their mind and can make them do whatever I wish to. " she replied excitedly.

Man with red hair smirked and approached the girl, invading her space. Ino blushed deep shade of red as she stared into the man's greyish brown eyes.

"Why don't you show me your talent Ino- Chan"

Sakura eyed her friend, who at some point stopped holding her wrist . She looked like a tomato as she stared giddily into the red head's eyes.

She looked at the red haired man who looked complacent on his effect on the girl and instantly Sakura knew he had no good intentions. She decided she needed to bring her friend from the lalala land . So, she clutched Ino's hand bringing out from her trance.

Ino reverted her eyes from the man and towards the girl beside her. Sakura pulled her friend closer towards her and placed her hand protectively on her waist.

 **It may be only 30 minutes since she met Ino but she isn't going to allow the wolves harm her friend**.

Red haired man raised his eyebrow finding the interaction amusing.

She blinked her eyes feigning innocence. She has got a degree in playing a fragile , innocent girl.

"Ino- Chan choose anyone from the class and make themselves stab until I tell you to stop"

Ino's eyes widened in shock and she went mute. All the giddiness she felt previously was gone and replaced with fear .

She knew he is no good. She also knew these immortals are heartless towards their own beings. Someone is going to get hurt. **Damn who are they to order Ino around . They aren't even professors just some seniors.**

 **It's not the time to get emotional , loose conscience and act irrational.** So, she mustered her atmost innocent voice and eyes ."Ano, it will hurt ."

"Of course, it will pinky. " man with blue hair replied

She knew Ino was in no state to use her loquacious skills . So she once again tried to negotiate.

"what if professor , saw it ?

We all will be punished " she acted scared at the prospect.

Black haired man with pony tail smirked and replied " Professors asked us to introduce you all to the rules and regulations of the school. They gave us the first period. "

Sakura tightened her hold on Ino and so did Ino.

"Fucking bitch , why don't you do as we say. Just get started. " man with purple eyes and grey hair sweared at them.

In a blink of an eye ,man with piercings teleported behind the girls, grabbed Sakura and placed one of his hands around her waist other hand, on her chest , where her heart resided

She could feel her heart being held by the strings of chakra. She couldn't go transparent and escape the threat. So, she just went still breathing heavily .

"Itachi, weapon "

Black haired man removed sharp pointy knife from his cloak and placed it at Sakura's throat.

Her pulse hiked when the cold metal touched her skin.

 **Just fantastic, this is what she was waiting for. To be tortured by people just for kicks and giggles.**

Ino started panicking and walked towards Itachi to pry away the sharp metal away from her friend's neck.

"Please, don't do it. Why are you doing this. There's no reason for anyone to get hurt. Please let go. "

"Yes, Dattebayo, let her go" blue eyed boy with blond hair jumped from one bench to the another and reached the dais to rescue the girl.

He rushed towards Itachi to smack the man and protect the girl from sharp pain. He was thrown away by the blue haired mman.

The boy rose from the polished floor , dusted his pants and lunged towards Itachi with a war cry ,only to be caught again by blue haired man.

"You seem relentless blondie. Let me show you your place."

He held the boy around the wrist which got him shouting and wailing. Every nerve of his body screamed pain just with one hold of a huge blue haired man.

"What is he doing to him " Sakura whispered even when the knife was pointed against her neck.

She knew there is no point in wiggling , when her heart and neck are in constricted position. **She is going to enter this day as the worst day of her life in her dairy .**

She set her eyes on Ino, who looked like she was going to cry at any instant

"Kisame, stop it. He is Naruto, Minato sensei's son. " man with orange hair ordered him while still holding Sakura's waist and heart.

"But Pein, he is a total brat". Kisame replied.

"Kisame, do as I said".

"fine" Kisame stopped torturing the kid and held the boy ,who was trying hard to get away from the huge man and land a punch on him and other seniors.

"Now are you going to or not going to" red haired man chimed with fake smile plastered on his face.

She looked at her friend with pity who looked scared. They were only 15 years old, how could those full grown men do something like that to them .

As a threat Itachi held Sakura's hand and sent a burning chakra into her hand. She screamed loud in pain.

Ino cried out and agreed to do it and swept her eyes across the crowd. Every one looked innocent and she couldn't choose.

"Bitch are you going to choose or should we torture the pink bitch " grey haired man growled.

Itachi pierced the knife a little into Sakura's neck and drew some blood.

Ino panicked and picked the guy with canine teeth. He tried to control and halt the moment . He clutched on to the bench but he dragged the bench along with him. He gave an animalistic cry trying to get himself under control but when he got his whole brain invaded, he went still and walked towards the dais and took the knife from blond haired man and started stabbing himself continuously. He didn't even whimper while doing that to himself.

After 15 minutes of stabbing .They gave Ino permission to let go the boy.

He fell on to the ground on his knees clutching his bloody stomach. He wailed as his deep wound sarted knitting instantly as he no longer stabbed and aggravated it. A boy with black goggles and half his face covered with the collar of his shirt got down the benches , reached his traumatized friend ,supported the boy and walked towards the benches on the steps.

"That's fantastic Ino-Chan. You have got some artistic specialty. " Red haired man complimented.

Teary eyed Ino, glared at him with hatred.

"Now why don't we test the Pinky's talent hun " Blond haired boy suggested.

Ino understood anything done by them wouldn't be good so she interfered and shouted .

"Fucking bastards, let her go. I did what you said. Now, leave her"

"Little girl, you don't want to test our patience keep your mouth in control. " Pein warned her.

Sakura frowned as she now became the target. It's early in the morning , yet she is already tired.

Pein promptly turned Sakura around and pushed her forward. She was finally free.

"Itachi " Pein signalled .

Itachi nodded and turned on his magnifying vision . His eyes turned red with 3 commas swirling.

"Sakura, try to use your speciality to dodge things thrown at you."

Without any signs he started throwing things he got his hand on. He pulled weapons out of his cloak and threw at her. From the speed he is throwing the weapons at her, she knew she couldn't dodge physically, so she turned on her specialty . All the weapons he threw at her, passed through her. She has little energy left yet she maintained her body to be transparent. He paused a little and when she was about to relax , he threw a wooden bench at her. Her eyes widened as the bench came flying towards her. It passed through her and crashed on to the wall, breaking into pieces. That was scary she noted. She thanked the world, when it passed through her rather than smash against her. She didn't know how long she could hold it but the mad man doesn't seem to stop any sooner. She was sure she is going to bleed liters of blood.

"Stop, stop enough I don't think I could hold any longer" Sakura cried

He didn't stop and started throwing smaller objects at her. **Paper weight it is** she finally lost her concentration and energy and got hit by a paper weight against her wide forehead. She fell backwards losing her balance. She was sure, she cracked open her skull. It damn hurts.

 **Bastard, must have born when 1000 bastards died. Damn it , it hurts.**

She slowly lost her consciousness .

Ino ran to her friend lifting Sakura's head and placed it on her lap. She looked at the extent of injury. It looked too deep and doesn't seem to stop.

"Leave me bastard" Naruto wriggled in Kisame's grasp.

"Kisame, leave the boy". Pein ordered.

Kisame released the boy, who ran towards the girl, who looked unconscious.

As much as Naruto knew, Immortals recovered very fast, healing of the skin and bones happens with in seconds. The girl with pink hair doesn't look like is going to wake up any time soon , while bleeding so profusely.

"She is not healing" Ino cried

"This fucking bitches are so dramatic" grey haired man commented.

"What have you done to her bastards" Naruto who sat beside Ino cried out.

"You heathens need to stop whining. " grey haired man shouted.

Itachi moved towards the trio, sat on the ground and reached towards Sakura and touched the cheek, where blood was- dripping down her forehead onto her cheek.

Ino slapped his hand away, when he tried to touch the injured girl. While blonde boy glared at Itachi.

"Don't touch her " she hissed.

Ignoring the girl, he brought the blood on his finger in front of him and activated his eyes.

"She is part human" Itachi said.

"I knew it ,that scrawny pink bitch can't be used for target practice" grey haired man cursed.

"Is she going to die " blonde man with the shady cloak on, asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, unless we drain every drop of her blood or rip her heart off of her chest" Itachi replied

"Fuck, then we can use her as target practice" Hidan sweared.

"Deidara, go bring Konan , she can heal the girl " Itachi ordered.

"Why am I always the one to do errands, tell that to Sasori or do it yourself ".

"Deidara" Pein growled and reprimanded the blonde for his whining.

"Fine" Deidara grunted and disappeared into thin air.

Ino wiped blood off Sakura's pink eyelashes ,which dripped from the pinkette's forehead on to her eyes. She saw Deidara materializing in front of them along with a girl with blue hair. She assumed, it must be the person Konan. She neared them, with a no nonsense can be tolerated look . She slapped her hand away, which was placed on Sakura's forehead, lifted Sakura and placed her on her own lap. Next five minutes went in a slow motion for her as the woman called chakra into her hands and healed Sakura.

She stared into Ino's eyes and explained that her friend had a concussion and would wake up with in minutes.

She lifted Sakura's head and placed her back on Ino's lap ,stood up and directed her attention to the man with the piercings on.

Pein ordered Deidara to tell the Juniors the rules and regulations of the campus.

Deidara addressed every student in the class and started to describe the rules to be followed .

"Rule no 1 : You can wake up at any time you want to ,but you get food only between 7am – 8 am.

Rule no 2: You shouldn't talk back to your sensei. If you talk back to them , they can be real pain in the ass yeah.

My advice is to stay away from black haired , red eyed weird guys yeah. They are just artless and pathetic immortals ."

"Deidara don't start with your monologue. " Konan chided the blonde.

"Fine.

Rule no 3: Always come to class early. Senseis won't be that lenient like us. They might torture through out your entire life just for kicks and giggles. "

Most of the freshers felt that ,if what they did was being lenient, they shudder to think what their senseis would do to them.

"Rule no 4: Always come in full uniform. Not like the unconscious girl on the floor.

Rule no 5: Always complete the homework. Don't regret later when they grill you .

Rule no 6 : Don't roam around in the campus after 8pm. Stay in your respective rooms and it's against rules to break and enter the basement. Anyways you will not be able to enter it , even if you try yeah ."

" The rules I am going to tell you now are personal Akatsuki rules. It has nothing to do with the campus. But you have to follow them.

Rules:

1\. After 4pm , come directly to the Akatsuki senior block in the hostel. If anyone asks you why you are going to the seniors block. Tell them , seniors are going to help you practice magic.

2\. Always complete the tasks given by us to you.

write our assignments when asked to. It's just going to be some research work about history and shit. You can find them in the library. "

" Now, coming to your schedule, your first period is going to be Kakashi sensei. He is going to teach you how to use your elements and control it and some history and shit yeah. It's going to start in half an hour.

Your second period is going to be taken by one of the council members , Madara sensei. He is going to teach you offensive magic and some history behind it

Your third period is going to be taken by Genma sensei. He will teach you mathematics and calculations required to complete a certain task. He will help you control the intensity of your power .He will also be the one to teach you teleportation technique when you turn 18.

Your fourth period is going to be taken by Gai sensei. He will teach you physics , strengthen your muscles and help you use your respective elements to increase your speed .

Your fifth period is going to be taken by the one of the council members of this academy, Minato sensei . He will teach you how to use your summons. He will also teach you about the designs to be used to create illusions. "

"Now all of you fuckers scoot to your benches. Take the pinky too. " Hidan signalled Ino and Naruto to place Sakura on a seat.

Every one sat quietly on the benches and stared at the disturbed atoms in the environment, caused by the disappearance of Akatsuki members.

Naruto might have thought they were cool with the cloaks and all but they were pure evil. He shook his head turned towards the blonde girl beside him , who was enquiring pink pretty girl about how she was feeling.

"Hey, lets prank the first sensei" Naruto declared it to the girl beside him

"Are you dunce? "

"No, I am Naruto. "

"I am not going to participate in your silly prank ". Ino replied .

Sakura looked curiously at the blonde couple . Her head was no longer pounding and she started appreciating people around her. It might do that to you after almost saying goodbye to the world of living. She would love to see some sensei get pranked. Oh yeah, it sounds exhilarating. But, she wasn't going to say that aloud. People might think she is stupid like the blonde kid.

"How are you " Naruto asked Sakura.

So, she stays quiet and nods to the blonde boy that she was alright and he shouldn't do the stupid act . But, internally she was beaming when Naruto placed a cover over the sensei's chair and he poured red sauce on it. She prayed to the god above to at least entertain her this way , after getting bled to death.

After like half an hour , a man appeared in the classroom. He has his lower half of the face covered with black mask. She failed to understand why he had it on. There is no much pollution in immortal world like in human world. She always was sick there , due to pollution .He has an orange book in his hand and looked like he was thoroughly immersed in it. He paced around the class, reading the book and completely ignoring them. In her opinion he definitely deserved to sit on the chair with the sauce on.

"Hey , sensei you aren't teaching us anything. Your period is going to end soon. " Naruto yelled at the silver haired man.

"It's your first day in school . Why don't you relax ".

"What ? Then we will go ,take a nap in the resting room. There is no need to stay in the class. " Naruto replied.

"Fine, everyone introduce yourself quickly one by one". Kakashi ordered.

"Why don't you do it first sensei , we don't know anything about you too. " Ino replied.

"Fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am 28 years old . I have lots of hobbies. I like doing what I like and I hate particular things. I am going to teach you history of immortals and help you control your elements. "

"Now start. "He pointed the students from extremely left of the class to start the introduction.

A girl with blue hair stood up and started. " Ano… Hmmm… My name…name… is…. Hmmm "

He was waiting for the girl to complete the sentence. He would have finished reading his book while the girl spoke her name. He knew , she was Hyuga heiress . But he waited patiently for her to complete the sentence , she was stuttering and mumbling to herself. She surely was odd one in their head strong clan.

Realizing that it's going to be late until the Hyuga speaks out, he pulled the chair from under the table and sat on it.

He was sure he didn't pee. He had passed the stage of peeing his pants long ago. He could feel his pants wet. He stood up and examined the chair and found that it was caked with some sauce and he was pranked . He turned towards the students and met with giggling brats.

" My first impression of you all , I hate you ".

He vanished in to smoke and appeared in new pants in front of them within minutes.

"Continue your introductions" he ordered.

"Hmmmmm… My name is … Hinata Hyuga… Hmmm I like my sister..hmm my hobbies are watching TV . I am 15 years old and I don't specifically hate anything. "

Sakura was thankful to Hinata for not aggravating their sensei even more with her inability to complete the sentence. He really looked pissed.

 **That's his fault for sitting on the chair without looking at it. Inner Sakura added.**

"My name is Kiba. I am 15 years old. I like playing football. I hate when my sister irritates me. "

Kakashi nodded .

" My name is Shino. I am 15 years old. I like martial arts. My dream is to get into intel department. "

"Sasuke Uchiha. 15 years old. I would love to be as great as my brother. "

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze . I love ramen. What I hate is two minutes that takes to make it. I like to participate in ramen eating competitions. Last year I have got a gold medal in Konoha ramen competition. I love the ramen which my mom makes the most. And I would like to become as great as my father. " Kakashi stared him for little longer , shook his head then turned his attention to the blonde girl , who sat next to him.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I love shopping and partying. What I hate are lizards, snakes and anything that crawls. They are really so gross and creepy. "

As soon as he entered the classroom, pink hair caught his eyes. He has never saw someone with that hair color. He didn't want to stare blatantly at the girl , out of curiosity and make her uncomfortable. So, he avoided looking in her direction. Now that he is looking at her , he could say that the girl's face features are as unique as her hair color. She has a wide forehead, cute button nose, tiny plump lips. The best part is her deep green eyes. She is such a cute little girl .

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I."

" Haruno? Never heard of a clan named Haruno. " Kakashi enquired.

She schooled her face expressions , which were about to show her irritation for interrupting.

"My father is a human ".

Kakashi strode towards student's seating arrangement and stood directly in front of Sakura.

"your mother, which clan does she belong to "

She was startled to see the man so close to her. Why is he showing special attention to her. She didn't know what to say, apparently her mother's ancestors had done too much mixing, unlike hyuga's , Uchiha's and others , who stuck to inbreeding. Her mother says, they were all crazy incestuous creatures, rope walking the thin line between sanity and insanity. She had given her too many examples of demented inbreed immortals. She remembered her mother saying , her father was half senju and half Hyuga and her mother was half senju and half Uzumaki. Which makes her more of a senju.

Well then " Senju"

 **Why the hell is he still staring at us.**

She felt like she had answered enough questions. So, she decided to sit.

"Your age, hobbies, likes and dislikes ". he reminded

She inwardly cursed the man in front of her and continued . " I am 14 years old. I will turn 15 soon. My hobbies are reading novels and listening to music. I don't like bullies. They are cruel. "


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

As soon as he entered the classroom, pink hair caught his eyes. He has never seen someone with such an hair color. He didn't want to stare blatantly at the girl , out of curiosity and make her uncomfortable. So, he avoided looking in her direction. Now that he is looking at her , he could say that the girl's face features are as unique as her hair color. She has a wide forehead, cute button nose, tiny plump lips. The best part is her deep green eyes. She is such a cute little girl .

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I."

" Haruno? Never heard of a clan named Haruno. " Kakashi enquired.

She schooled her face expressions , which were about to show her irritation for the interruption.

"My father is a human ".

Kakashi strode towards the students seating arrangement and stood directly in front of Sakura.

"your mother, which clan does she belong to "

She was startled to see the man so close to her. Why is he showing special attention to her. She didn't know what to say, apparently her mother's ancestors had done too much mixing, unlike hyuga's , Uchiha's and others , who stuck to inbreeding. Her mother says, they were all crazy incestuous creatures, rope walking the thin line between sanity and insanity. She had given her too many examples of demented inbreed immortals. She remembered her mother saying , her father was half senju and half Hyuga and her mother was half senju and half Uzumaki. Which makes her more of a senju.

Well then " Senju"

 **Why the hell is he still staring at us.**

She felt like she had answered enough questions. So, she decided to sit.

"Your age, hobbies, likes and dislikes ". he reminded

She inwardly cursed the man in front of her and continued . " I am 14 years old. I will turn 15 soon. My hobbies are reading novels and listening to music. I don't like bullies. They are cruel. "

_'

She didn't pay attention , when other kids introduced themselves. She was in no mood. Why was he specifically curious about her. Does he have some kind of human phobia. Her mom has previously warned her that some teachers can be cruel to her because of human blood in her. So many of the mixed immortals were slaughtered for apparently dirtying the blood. Now, they have formed rules for the protection of mixed blood immortals but there are still some bigoted people. The present generation are brought up without poisoning their brains with hatred towards humans. She knew she would still face bullying due to her impure existence. She sighed, realizing that she would be harassed even in this school. These teachers are recognized to be one of the most powerful ones in the entire world, she shudder to think what might happen to her , if they hated her.

 **Screw the immortals. We should have stayed happily with our Father in human world.**

"I am Madara Uchiha's. I am going to teach you how to attack someone "

She hadn't realized that Kakashi's class has completed until the new sensei introduced himself. He is tall, well built man with long wild hair. He emits ' I am the evil aura' . There is something scary about him. Even the way he eyed the entire class, felt like he was planning to slaughter them. She felt her heart skip a beat when his eyes met hers . She felt like averting her gaze , but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. She relaxed , when he shifted his attention towards some other goat.

"While I am teaching, don't scribble in your notes. Listen carefully, when I am teaching. Any disturbance created in the class will be met with serious punishment. Each and every point I teach you are very important to your exams. Am I clear".

"Yes sir" whole class replied .

" Today, I am going to give the introduction of the class.

Offensive magic is dangerous form of magic. There are different ways to kill an immortal. The most effective method is by using chakra strings . Penetrating chakra strings and ripping the heart out, might sound simple but creating chakra strings of 1mm diameter requires precise chakra control. Only few people are gifted with it . What do the others do , if they can't mold their chakra to their will? People who are not naturally gifted should practice hard until their body subconsciously remembers the intensity of the chakra to be produced. "

Evil man seems to be so informative. He warned them not to write but she would forget the info , if not written. His back is turned towards her and he is at the other end of the class. So, she took her note book out and started scribbling down the important points.

"Sakura Haruno " Madara roared at her.

She shuddered at the voice. **How does he know her name**. She was sure she was going to be eaten alive. She put her pen and looked at the dangerous man who was pacing towards her. She didn't know , whether to sit or stand in front of him . She stayed seated in her position and tried to look at the man who towered over her. He was giving that ' you are the worst thing to happen to this world. ' look. He got hold of her note book and threw it away. She felt like crying. She felt humiliated in front of the whole class.

"What do you think you were doing ? Stand up, when I am talking to you ".

Her legs felt Frozen and unwilling to obey. She forced herself to stand up. Her eyes met with his chest, as she stood up. She lifted her head and met his dangerous glare .

"Haven't I told you , not to write when I am speaking ".

She silently stared at him and hoped for the uncomfortable situation to end .

"Have I or Have I not ? " he yelled.

"Yes sir. " she replied meekly.

It was a barest of a whisper. Her vocal chords were giving up on her.

"Then, why were you writing! Disobedience is a disgusting quality. "

He addressed every one that he wouldn't tolerate disobedience, glared at them for a moment and continued his lecture. And there she stood stunned and having no idea what to do. Was she supposed to sit or stand. Was i punished? Should she stand like a pole in the middle of the class !

He started lecturing something and everything went over her head . She zoned out and heard only some words like war, killing and ripping.

" Haruno, with whom Konoha had their first war with ".

Why is he getting so serious on the first day of the class. How would I know with whom Konoha had the first war. She studied those things only for the exam and emptied her brain into the dustbin after the exams. She was way more into Greeks , Mongolians and Mughals in the human world . Ask about them , she would answer in an instant.

"I don't know , sir " she replied.

He looked at her like she was the dirt beneath his shoe.

" You don't even know the basics. How did you even pass your previous year? "

Now, he was in front of her and giving her the evil eye.

"What's your specialty ? " he questioned her ,changing his demeanor like chameleon. He went from aggressive to calculative . What was he going to do , if she told him the specialty. Test her power and try to kill her like those seniors !

" I can pass through objects. "

"Show me "

He folded his hands against his chest and stared at her patiently. He doesn't seems to be planning to throw objects at her like those cloaked members .

So, she took the pencil and tried her finger to pass through it. For some reason , she couldn't do it . She tried once , twice , thrice and remembered that all her chakra was wasted trying to escape the big bad evils. Fear gripped her and she dared to look at the man in front of her. He looked aggravated.

He clenched his teeth , came even closer to her. He looked like he wanted to squeeze the life out of her.

"My chakra is exhausted " she mumbled.

"You are the most useless thing , I have came across in my enter life "

Those words were the last straw for her. Dam in her eyes broke and escaped the gates and flooded down her cheeks. Her brain stopped responding and wanted a nice cry . As if, tears weren't enough, mucus started escaping her nose. She quickly wiped it away and smeared it on her blazer. She sure looked disgusting.

Finally, school bell rang and he poofed away .

"Don't cry Sakura. That man is horrible. Don't be bothered by him. " Ino stated and rubbed her back soothingly. She tried to comfort her by hugging her and wiping her tears away.

She didn't know why she couldn't stop crying. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She remembered that her period is 3 days away. Must be PMS. Her weeping increased even more.

"Sakura Chan , ignore that bastard. It doesn't matter , what he says. "

She pitied her self even more and tightened her fists. She started hiccupping and it has become hard for her to breath with her heaving chest.

"Sakura calm down, take a deep breath " Ino requested.

All the students gathered around her watching the show. They scooted to their places with the arrival of a man who had a silky brown hair with a senbon sticking out of his mouth.

"What do we have hear. A beautiful girl weeping her eyes out ".

She knew she was ugly, her weeping increased even more. As she realized , she is a failure in that department too.

"Sakura Haruno right " brown haired man asked

She nodded .

" I am Genma Shiranui . Your sensei ".

Her wailing simmered down as her brain was finally deviating from the event.

" Chocolates or cookies "

"choclates ".

He took out a chocolate and handed it to her. It isn't some itty bitty chocolate, it's as long as her arm. Its cover looks so delicious , she couldn't wait to eat it. He ruffled her hair and took his place on the dais.

Ino was literally salivating on her chocolate. She signaled her that she would share it with her.

 _All is good._


End file.
